Tamed and Weak
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: “…If you were an invading enemy, I’d fall to your feet and bow instead of fighting back.” Kushina could tame the wildest and bravest heart with just her smile. MinaKushi one-shot.


**I'm totally in love with the pairing MinaKushi! So, here's my first MinaKushi centric one-shot! Reviews are welcome and highly encouraged.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And I believe they are Naruto's parents coz… well, they are.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Heaven…_

Sapphires bleached with the sun's shine under a trail of passion fruit glimmer and bubble gum smack. Porcelain smoothened with a shower of roses with those seraphic dreams finally becoming a reality before your very eyes. And the masterpiece is incomplete without the melodic silence.

That was Kushina Uzumaki to him.

She was a piece of Heaven, unbelievably sent to him _for_ him. Who knew?

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Tap out! Tap out!"

"Oh, I'm not giving up that easi— Agh! I'm tappin'! I'm tappin'!"

Her death lock on his leg disappeared with the stinging pain she sent through his bones. She bit her lip in restraint as she stood from the ground, brushing the dirt off of her dark hued pants. Kushina tossed her head back, sending the strands away from her face as she did.

She rubbed the back of her hand against her lower lip, trying to get a smear of dirt off when in truth she only spread it even more. "Had enough, Minato?" she questioned, watching him groan softly on the dirt. His blond locks were tussled and there was a flinch on his features.

"Nah," he dishonestly replied, pushing himself off the ground with a forced smile, hiding the shame and hurt he needed to show, "I still have enough energy for another round. I mean, is that all you've got?" He chuckled foolishly as he finally stood up, feeling the muscle ache shoot through him.

The tightening of his leg made him cringe unnoticeably and as Kushina stretched her arms, ready for the next round, he thought in dismay, _"Oh my gawd, how can she still have the vigor and stamina to still stand up and wrestle? She's amazing. Look at me. I'm aching all over."_

He examined his limbs under the pants he wore and when he found a scratch down his right shin, he heaved a sigh and touched it without much of a purpose, absorbing the stings he got from fingering it. In irritation, he covered his shins again and got ready for another mock wrestling match.

…_must be missing an angel…_

Still, her excellent caliber impressed him to the highest extent. She had power in her fists and she always had a battle plan. It didn't surprise him that she was such a respected warrior in her village.

Beside her, he was a wimp. And to think _he _was aiming to become Hokage.

"Ready?" she asked him, holding up a fighting stance with her hand placed before her. The beastly essence in her eyes contradicted to the angelic color of her iris and her lips were carved into a smirk, confident and prepared for whatever may come.

Minato, on the other hand, sheepishly smiled at her and said, "Don't you need a break, Kushina?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"You might be bruised or…"

"Do you want to fight or not?"

Her eagerness to battle him again and again intrigued him. Why was it so? Didn't they have enough sparring sessions for the day? In fact, she didn't _have _to spar with him. He had Special Jonins who could help him out, but she was here instead. When she could be outside, experiencing what she calls the adventures and excitement of war games, she was here with him.

With this, Minato knew she wouldn't back down. Not now and maybe not ever. He knew she'd do a great job teaching him to be persistent. And once he thought he was ready, Minato held his stance and grinned devilishly, saying, "Bring it on."

And there, she ran to him and tackled him down with a swift and unpredicted force.

Landing on his back with a grunt, Minato heard Kushina laugh sinisterly at his state. She kept her hands on his shoulders, flat so that he was almost stapled down onto the ground. All Minato did was glare in shock at the amused blue eyes he looked into.

Without much peppiness, Kushina sat up, seated on Minato's stomach with a sympathetic stare. When she seemed to be eyeing him like how a delinquent would, Minato knew it was just her usual way of eyeing people.

"You're not taking me seriously." She passively stated, keeping her gaze lazy and annoyed, "You give up too easily, huh? Now, I want you to fight back this time. Enough with the taunts and the limits and just hit me back." She glared at him as he innocently stared back at her.

She stood, pushing herself off of him and said, "I'm going to try again. I'm not going to hold back and you shouldn't, too."

"Is this necessary?" he asked her, propping his elbows up to try to reason with her, "We're not even considering this a formal training session. You just… well, wanted to wrestle me and I said it was fine." He tried to get up, but then, her foot landed onto his shoulder, dragging him down again.

"Listen," she growled, her face near his, "This may not be a formal training session, but I'm doing this for you, too." She smirked and admitted, "Minato, if you want to be Hokage, you'll have to be strong, disciplined and very persistent. If you give up and give in, you lose…

… A Hokage should never admit defeat. Any true shinobi shouldn't."

Taking her words in, Minato nodded slowly and when she saw this, Kushina took her foot off and remarked, "I want you to hurt me. I want you to see me as an enemy. You have to make me tap out in this match like how you've been doing so in the last ten rounds." And there, he finally stood up again. Then, she ran towards him again, ready to capture him in another leg lock.

His eyes couldn't follow her movements and with her agility, she swerved past him and gave him a mighty shove from behind, making him fall face first onto the dry dirt. He struggled as she quickly grabbed for his leg, ready to lift it once again to make him submit. But, before she even had him, he screamed as if in pain.

Hearing his sudden reaction, she stopped in her actions and was about to tell him not to react to nothing, until his leg slipped from her loose grasp and with the opportunity, Minato pushed himself off of the ground and started to scamper away.

When Kushina saw this, she growled and grit her teeth then pushed herself towards him.

…_Missing one angel, child, because…_

With an enraged growl, Kushina caught him by the waist, pulling him down with her. Minato found himself back on the ground with Kushina on him yet again with her arms around his leg, strangling the life out of it and making him nip his lips in pain once more.

Without a word, Kushina made her grip tighter and her tug on his bended leg was finally harder, making him yell in submission. And there, Minato slammed his hand onto the ground again, tapping out like in his previous mock matches.

Sensing this, Kushina stopped her lock and exclaimed, "Really, Minato, I've seen you defeat warriors, pin down other stronger men, beat hordes of soldiers along with your other army men and even crush anyone who got in the way of making your village a better place."

As Minato stood up, she went on, "So why can't you win over me in a stupid mock wrestle? I wouldn't let you win at my own will since that'd be disgraceful. You'd have to win fair and square. If you're going to be Hokage, you'll have to be tough and undefeatable—"

"So you want me to be perfect?" he suddenly snapped back at her in exasperation, "Is that your petty goal?"

"I didn't say tha—!"

"You want me to be the indestructible Minato Namikaze? Is that it? That's all? Well, I'm not perfect at all and I never will be."

"That's why I'm here to help you improve, Minato."

"Okay, so I've defeated other shinobi who are far more stronger than I am. But that doesn't mean I can defeat _you_."

"That's what doesn't make sense!" she said, wondering where the conversation is going, "It makes me wonder why you can't beat me at such a childish game like mock wrestling. I can, admittedly, do better than this and I'm actually being light on you and—"

"Maybe I can't hit you back because I'm weak!"

"Don't say that, Mina—"

"No, rephrase. I _am _weak compared to you!"

Halting, Kushina cocked a brow and eyed him in question and doubt, asking in a pathetic tone, "What the hell are you talking about? You're talking nonsense, damn it." She was getting worried about him. Has he been under the sun for too long?

Standing up with smudges of dirt on his cheeks, Minato heaved a sigh and mumbled a little shyly, "I'm weak when it comes to you. I can't hit you because I'm afraid of hurting you. I can't defeat you because you've got me wrapped around your finger…

… If you were an invading enemy, I'd fall to your feet and bow instead of fighting back."

Hearing Minato's cheesy words made Kushina chuckle to herself and walk towards him. Once she had already reached him, she smiled back at him. But this time, her smile was honest, sweet and compassionate. "Same here." She confessed, giggling at herself and her unsuitable new attitude.

With this, Minato grinned back at her warmly and questioned, "So, what? More rounds of fighting?"

"Of course! D'you think I'd stop there?"

… _You're with me right now._

Kushina wasn't exactly a dream girl to the typical guy, but she sure had a way with him.

She could tame him with her smile.


End file.
